Recreating Star Wars
with Baby-8.]] Recreating Star Wars is the fifty-seventh episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired March 25, 2016. Episode Date: March 25, 2016 Preceded By: Road Trip 2016 Followed By: West Point 2010 as Unkar Plutt.]] Synopsis January 25, 2016 In January, Keola Quereto and his family visited Ryan Hales and his family in Mission Viejo. While there, Keola and Ryan tried to recreate scenes from Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''as cheaply as possible with their siblings. The episode consists of highlights and bloopers from their movie. as Han Solo.]] Lor San Tekka (Ryan) gives Poe Dameron (Keola) a lego brick, the missing piece to the map to Luke Skywalker. Keola has a baby doll play "Baby-8" (a spin on BB-8), who cries to Poe that Stormtroopers are coming. Lor tells Poe to take the missing piece. Poe realizes his ship (a skimboard) has been damaged and throws Baby-8 away from him to protect the piece. A Stormtrooper (Pua Quereto) shoots at Poe. as Kylo Ren.]] Rey (Hoku Quereto) gives Unkar Plutt (Keola) several kitchen supplies. In return, Unkar Plutt gives her a banana. Han Solo (Ryan) and Chewbacca (Cameron Hales) walk into the Millennium Falcon (the kitchen), and says the famous line, "Chewie, we're home," Han tells some smugglers (Kekoa Quereto and Ben Hales) that he'll pay them back. A Rathtar (Keola) breaks out and attacks everybody. Chewbacca gets shot in the arm. Maz Kanata (Maddy Hales) finds Han Solo at her bar. Han tries to get a ship from her, but she says no. Rey finds Luke Skywalker's lightsaber, and has a Force vision that includes Luke (Keola) with R2-D2 (a book) and Kylo Ren (Ui Quereto). Maz Kanata tells Finn (Pua Quereto) to take Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. '''February 16, 2016' as General Grievous.]] Keola got an idea of recreating Revenge of the Sith with some of the Young Men. Travis Neal helped them film it. Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jackson Thompson) and Anakin Skywalker (Dallin Stewart) fight in a battle. Obi-Wan tells Anakin to be careful and to do a barrel roll. General Grievous (Keola) commands to get the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin find Count Dooku (Andrew Burrill). Dooku attacks Obi-Wan. Anakin asks Padme (a doll) what's wrong. Padme says she's pregnant. as Chancellor Palpatine.]] Obi-Wan finds General Grievous and kills him instantly. Mace Windu (Keola) is about to kill Chancellor Palpatine (Dallin Bruschke), but Anakin swoops in and kills Mace Windu, saving Palpatine. Palpatine call's Anakin Darth Vader, and tells him to execute Order 66. Anakin kills a bunch of Padawans (Jared Burrill, Andrew, Jackson, Keola, and Dallin). ) and Anakin Skywalker (Dallin Stewart) fighting.]] Obi-Wan and Anakin fight on a bunch of chairs. Anakin jumps and Obi-Wan slices him. Anakin falls and screams in pain. Anakin is put in the Darth Vader suit and is revived by Palpatine (Keola). Palpatine tells Darth Vader that he killed her. Padme gives birth to Luke and Leia (both Andrew). Palpatine welcomes Darth Vader to the Dark Side, with a looming Death Star on a chalkboard. as a baby Princess Leia.]] There's also extra footage of Keola in a lightsaber fight with a small child. ) and Darth Vader (Dallin Stewart) with the looming Death Star.]] People In This Episode * Keola Quereto * Ryan Hales * Jackson Thompson * Dallin Stewart * Andrew Burrill * Dallin Bruschke * Ui Quereto * Cameron Hales * Hoku Quereto * Maddy Hales * Pua Quereto * Ben Hales * Kekoa Quereto * Jared Burrill * Barry Neal * Bruce Wright * Travis Neal Locations * Ryan's House, Mission Viejo, California * The Church Building, Danville, California Trivia * The opening and closing titles are a blend of the iconic Star Wars titles and the D2WYM Snippets titles. * Keola Quereto wears a San Ramon Valley High School sweatshirt. * The first half happened before "Road Trip 2016". Featured Music * "Star Wars Main Theme" by John Williams Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes